Lost and Found
by Team Demons
Summary: Naru is the youngest daughter of Marianne Vi Britannia and Charles Zi Britannia. Why was she never heard about, what happened to her and what will happen when she comes home. FemNaru, involves violence and sexual assault
1. Prologue - Lost

Lost and Found

Naru is the youngest daughter of Marianne Vi Britannia and Charles Zi Britannia. Why was she never heard about, what happened to her and what will happen when she comes home.

Intro

My name is Naru Vi Britannia I and the youngest daughter to one Marianne Vi Britannia and the King Charles Zi Britannia. I have many brothers and sisters who all adore me, but the ones who adore me most are Lulu, Nana and Cornelia. A secret kept between me and my farther is that I'm his favourite, how do I know this, well he told me so.

I am the only one whom he makes sure to see on my birthday and whenever he visits he will always bring me a present, I don't know if it's because I'm the youngest or because of the special conditions in which I was born.

You see when I was born I was terribly ill, I couldn't breathe properly and my stomach wouldn't take in any food, it looked like I was going to die at any moment, overnight my mother held me in her arms praying for a miracle to save me, and one did. 'An angel,' my mother told me, 'an angel came down from the sky that night and granted my one wish.' Before her eyes I became healthy, I opened my ocean blue eyes for the first time and stared at her. That was the story I have been told. The next day my father came to see mother expecting to find me to have died during the night like he was told I probably would, only to see mother happily holding me and I giggling as a happy healthy baby.

I am there miracle that is what everyone has told me. As the family miracle I have been protected, extremely protected, in fact few people outside the royal family even know of me, the general public all think I died the night I was born. I am to be announced to the world on my sixth birthday, and I am excited about that, maybe one day I will even be able to go to school and make lots and lots of friends.

Today though is my fourth birthday and I am happy that tonight most of my brothers and sisters will be coming over for a ball for me. At the moment though it is still morning and I am helping mother pick out decorations, if you can call twirling around in fairy wings around her legs helping.

"Naru dear would you be able to go get Lelouch for me?" Mother asked me, nodding my head I run out the room into the court yard before remembering my shoes. Running back in I see the shoes just inside the door. I got them and looked up at mother for a moment and I saw her talking to a boy, thinking nothing of it I was about to turn away before I saw him pull out a gun and shot mother. Tears welled up in my eyes and I screamed.

"Mother," the boy turned towards me aiming the gun. I closed my eyes, hands over my ears and waited, when I opened them I was in the middle of a field covered in bodies before I blacked out. I just wanted to forget everything, to pretend it never happened lock it into the darkest depth of my mind and for it never to return.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hardships

Warning: this chapter involves abuse and implies sexual assault to a miner. I will not write a rape scene.

**Hardship**

"Lord Hokage, what is to happen to the child?" A doctor was standing over a bed which held a small child. "Is what the report said true? Was she really found in the battle field?" running a hand softly through the hair of the girl the doctor couldn't help but marvel in the beauty of this small person, she looked just like a princess; with her long wavy blond hair that seemed to frame her face just right, and the bright blue eyes he had caught a glimpse of when she had opened them before they were closed once again. "She is so small."

"I don't know Dr Kyoushi, but you are right she was found in the middle of the battle field. How one so young got there I do not now. But I am afraid the council is going to manipulate the situation to be in their favour." The old Hokage looked up from the child to the doctor, "Hopefully if she remembers anything we should be able to locate her family if they are still alive." Turning away the Hokage sighed and was about leave when a small cough stopped him in his tracks.

"Cough, cough," the little body of the girl jerked. Dr Kyoushi quickly bent down to be level with the young girl.

"Hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright," the child looked up at Kyoushi with her hazy blue eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My Name?" She asked, Kyoushi nodded, "My name is… my name is… is… Naru. My name is Naru." Her eyes opened wide, "Mother, mother where is mother." Franticly looking around, "Lelouch I have to get Lelouch mother asked me to get Lelouch, but it's red. Why is everything so red? Lelouch where are you? Where is mother?" holding her head Naru let out a scream eyes wide in fear. "You killed mother." Naru screamed and started shaking the doctor tried to hold Naru still.

"Lord Hokage, she is having a panic attack can you had me that syringe in the blue tub over there for me, and then hold her down." Dr Kyoushi asked in a panicked voice, while the Hokage did as he asked. As soon as the Hokage had a steady grip on Naru Kyoushi gave her the shot, not to long after she collapsed on the bed asleep.

"What did you give her?" the Hokage asked.

"I gave her a weak tranquiliser it should wear off in about an hour; I think it would be best if you had someone here to assess her mental health when she wakes." Dr Kyoushi told the Hokage. Looking down at Naru once again a sad look drew upon his face; this small child had seen her mother killed.

**Britannia Just after Naru's disappearance**

"Mother," Lelouch heard Naru scream and panic filled him. He got up and ran to the ball room where he knew Naru and his mother where.

"Naru," Lelouch yelled, running. "Naru." He yelled once again entering from the court yard. "Mother," he yelled this time frozen on top of the stairs case. Looking down the stairs he sees two guards killed, further down is his mother holding onto Nunnally who was wide eyed and shaking. Looking around Lelouch searched for Naru. "Naru? Naru where are you?" looking to his left he saw the fairy wings that his baby sister insisted on waring every day since she had got them, laying there with a hole throw the right one. At that moment Lelouch collapsed in tears grabbing a hold of the wings and holding them to his chest.

**Eight Years Later**

"_This is a Lullaby," a beautiful woman sang to me as I was rocked back and forth in her arms. "One I wrote for you, it comes from the heart so you know it must be true," it sounds so nice, my heart feels like it at peace. "The first time you heard it was before you were even born," is that why it sounds so familiar to me. "Yes, this is my lullaby." My eyes feel so droopy, "So just close your eyes, as I sing this tune to past the time." I didn't want to close my eyes I wanted to stay wake, here forever. "No, don't you cry, I'm not saying goodbye." Really, you will stay with me, 'cause I don't like being alone. "I'll stay by your side, so just close your eyes," okay, but only if you promise not to leave. "And please don't cry my little dear," I won't as long as you stay. "Fore it is dark outside." Slowly I drift off to sleep the sweet little song playing through my head, in the distance I hear a faint "I love you my little miracle, sleep dreams," before it is all quite._

"Buzz, Buzzzz," a hand comes out from under a blanket and smashes an alarm clock sitting on a bedside table. "Buzz, Buzz." 'Well, I guess I destroyed the alarm clock for no reason'. Naru thought grouchily.

"Hey Naru, get up." Slowly a mess of tangled blond hair rises from the bed groaning. Naru got out of bed slowly and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face before going to the door. Eight years ago today Naru was found on the battle field of the just defeated Kyuubi no Yoko on the outskirts of Konohagakure. After waking within the hospital Naru had no recollection of who she was or how she had gotten to the Village. There were three people in the room when she woke a doctor named Kyoushi, the leader of the Village who was call the Hokage and a blond haired man. They had told her that she had woken up earlier and said her name was Naru and something about someone called Lelouch and having to get him. She had then told them she didn't remember, and didn't know what they were talking about. They had said that she might have amnesia caused by some trauma that had happened before she was found.

"Knock, Knock." The person has taken to banging on the door rather than still using the doorbell as it hasn't worked so far.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Geese what's the big rush anyway," Naru said opening the door while trying to tame her hair a bit. "What is the emergency Shika?" Naru asked in a grumpy tone.

"It's Sasuke; he left the village for Orochimaru, apparently to gain more power. I need you to help me with this mission." Shikamaru said looking like he was internally freaking out. Naru was wide awake now and ready for action.

"One second I'll go get changed." She yelled before racing inside and changing in record time. All the while thinking about her conversation with Sakura the night before, Naru winced; last night had not been a good night for Naru. After leaving Sakura to head home Naru run into some trouble.

_ Flash Back _

_Naru was walking home along one of the abandoned street, hearing a few voices in an alleyway Naru paused before continuing on her way home; figuring that is was probably just a couple of shinobi. And she wasn't wrong; three male Chunin stepped out of the alley looking at her._

"_Well, well what do we have here? If it isn't our own little demon." One said looking her up and down. He seemed somewhat drunk if the slurring of his voice was any indication._

"_I don't know how a demon can look so pretty, it's like it wants to draw attention to itself." A second one slurred also. Naru was getting sick of them calling her an 'it' and 'demon' so she spoke up; her worse decision of the night._

"_I'm not a 'demon' or an' it'," she yelled. "I am Naru Uzumaki, a kunoichi of_ _Konohagakure." She stated._

"_Look, it thinks it is human, lets show it its place." The first one yells at the other two who both agreed, and they attacked. Naru may be a kunoichi of Konoha but she was still a Genin and fighting off three Chunin was impossible even if they were slightly drunk, Shinobi are expected to be able to fight in any and all conditions. After they had her in a secure hold they dragged Naru into the alleyway to 'teach her a lesson'. One that would not be pleasant, but it was not the first time and she doubted it would be the last they just got more people involved or higher trained Shinobi._

_ End Flash Back _

It was difficult for her to walk still, she may heal faster than most but it still took time. Looking over her skin Naru studied all the old scars and new bruises that lay upon her skin. It was only about six months ago that she found out why she had been abused here ever since she could remember; it was because they thought she was the reincarnation of the kyuubi. As she had been found in the exact location as to where the Fourth Hokage had vanquished the demon fox. Shaking her head of these thoughts Naru walked back out the door to Shikamaru again, making sure not to flinch as she walked to show how sore she was after last night's assault.

"Let's go get that bastard," Naru said walking straight past Shikamaru; who just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

Information so read: I have edited the position of some of the peoples claim to the thrown to help the story along. Seeing as how I cannot find anywhere the full amount of children Charles has I will just guess most of it although I do know that Lelouch is his eleventh son, I don't know how many daughters he has. Also just so you know Naru was very smart as a child.

* * *

**Memories**

**Japan or now known as area 11**

"And therefore the molecular weight of hydrochloric acid is..." 'Geese why do teachers have to speak in such monotone,' Thought Lelouch Lamperougeas he stared out the window of the class room. 'What a waste of a good day,' sighing Lelouch continued staring at the blue sky outside. Slowly Lelouch's eyes slid shut.

* * *

_Laughter could be heard throughout the court yard._

_"Big brother, big brother," a small happy feminine voice called. "Look, look I'm a fairy," a little girl laughed once again as she twirled around in the garden._

_"Wow, those wings look perfect on you Naru," Lelouch smiled down at his baby sister. "Where is Nunnally? I thought you guys were playing together," he question._

_"She and Euphy are arguing about who you're going to marry when you're older," Naru said with a smile._

_"Oh," Lelouch smiled as well, "and who do you think win?"_

_"Neither." Naru answered._

_"Really, why's that?" He asked curiously._

_"Because one day big brother will marry me," she simply answered in a matter of fact way a determined look upon her face. Lelouch laughs. "Oh, are you playing chess? Can I play? Can I play?" Naru jumped up and down in excitement._

_"Okay, okay. Do you want to be black or white?" He asked._

_"Hmm," Naru stood in a thoughtful pose, "I'll be... White," She answered with a big, bright smile._

"_Okay, white it is," Lelouch said setting the chess board up once again. "I'd just like to ask though why do you always go for white." He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Naru looked up at her brother with a smile._

"_It's because how do you expect to win a battle if you're always waiting for the other side to make the first move," she stated. "Although, I think it would be better if everyone where friends so that no-one would have to get hurt." Lelouch sent a small smile down at her, Nunnally and Naru where both the same when it came to fighting; neither of them liked seeing anyone or anything get hurt._

"_Okay now, let's start the game. Just to warn you I won't got easy," he said in a mock serious tone._

"_Good," Naru said back. "'Cause I don't like it when people let me win, like __Cornelia dose. I won't to win from skill," after saying that Naru nodded her head and took the first move._

* * *

_Naru pouted while Lelouch just laughed. "No fair, I wanted to win," she said in a whine. Lelouch shook his head._

"_I told you I wouldn't go easy on you, but I will admit you gave a run for my money after you chose to use the king on your second move." He said still shocked about what she did, she had nearly beaten HIM._

"_Well the king has to lead his people into battle not sit and watch." Naru answered. "But one day I'll beat you big brother, just you wait. That's a promise, and I don't go back on my word." The little princess shot her arm in the air with a yell._

* * *

"Lelouch, oh _Lelouch_~" called Milly as she nudged Lelouch's arm as she stood over him before bending down to be level with his face. "Lelouch wake up NOW." She yelled in his ear. Lelouch sat up straight and was wide eyed; he hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep. Remembering his dream Lelouch slouched over in his car held his hand in front of his face and sighed.

"Milly I'm awake so what do you want?" he questioned in a bored tone, when on the inside he was a falling apart. It had been a while since he last dreamt of his baby sister; the one he had been unable to protect. Huffing Milly straightened up and looked at Lelouch with a calculating eye, she could see something was eating him up inside, sighing she decided to leave it be.

"Come on, we have a student council meeting and you were supposed to be there half an hour ago." She side before dragging Lelouch out of his chair and down the hall behind her.

* * *

**Valley of the End – Elemental Nations **

"Sasuke," Naru yelled over the water. The others had been stayed behind to fight off the Sound Nin leaving Naru alone to deal with Sasuke. Sasuke turned on the other side of the Valley to face Naru. "Why Sasuke? Why are you abandoning Konoha? Why are you leaving me?" She yelled at him

"Why, you ask? Why? I'll tell you why," Sasuke yelled back. "I need power; I need to avenge my family. I have to kill my brother." He screamed, sharingan activating in the midst of his rant. "I can't get that power in that worthless, weak village. Orochimaru can give me the power I need to defeat Itachi; I won't let you stop me from obtaining that power. "As he was yelling this he prepared to attack, Naru got into a defensive position.

"The path of revenge will only cause you and everything you care about pain," Naru tried to reason with him, but it was futile.

"How do you know my pain?" Sasuke screamed back. "You don't. You don't know what it feels like to lose everything you have ever cared about, to come home and find your parents dead by the hands of your beloved elder brother. How can you talk to me about pain?" Sasuke had a faint build-up of moisture threaten to leave his eye as Naru just stood there staring at Sasuke.

'His right…' Naru thought to herself. 'I don't know his pain, I don-'suddenly flashes appeared behind Naru's eyes; images - her mother, a gunshot, the young oddly familiar boy and her screaming. 'No. No he's wrong I do know his pain, and I know my pain. I remember, I remember everything.'

"NO," Naru screamed out to Sasuke. "NO, YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOUR PAIN. I KNOW YOUR PAIN AND LET ME TELL YOU IT IS FAR MORE PLEASANT THAN MY PAIN." Sasuke looked at her shocked, he hand never her speak in such an unsettling yet commanding tone before. Regaining his courage Sasuke yelled back at her again.

"How can you an unloved, unwanted orphan know my pain?" he asked her.

"Orphan? You call me an orphan?" Naru asked back, Sasuke looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I am NO ORPHAN. I AM NARU VI BRITANNIA YOUNGEST DAUGHTER TO MARIANNE VI BRITANNIA AND KING CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA, 25TH IN LINE TO THE THROWN (**A. I stated earlier I edited the positions slightly**) OF THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE." Now Sasuke really thought Naru had lost her mind, after all she could most defiantly not be a Princess, besides he had never heard of this so called Empire so therefore it must not be true.

"The truth is Sasuke," Naru continued. "The truth is that you don't really know my pain. You see when I was younger I was protected fiercely by my many elder siblings and parents. I had had no interaction with the outside world, and no matter how much I wished it I was not allowed to travel outside, so as you can guess I didn't meet many new people. Yet because of on boy I lost my family in a second." Naru was looking at the sky memories both good and the few bad from her early childhood coming back threw the rush of emotion. "My fourth birthday… on my fourth birthday I saw my mother killed before my eyes. And at that moment I lost everything," Naru looked at Sasuke, her eyes broken and somewhat hollow. "I had screamed, and as fast as a flash of light I saw a bullet coming for me. Next thing I now I'm in an unknown land, with unknown people who for some reason hated me and abused me. So Sasuke can you tell me now that I don't know your pain, when the truth is you don't know my pain."

Sasuke didn't know what to think or say, 'It couldn't be true, it just simply couldn't. No-one could possibly now my pain, especially not this lowly ORPHAN.'

"Lies, it's all lies," He screamed as he charged Naru.

**To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 4 - Home?

**Home?**

Sasuke charged Naru. Already in a defensive position Naru prepared to block the incoming blows. After the first few block Sasuke upped the speed of his attacks, having always been faster than Naru finally started to land a few.

"I'm not lying," She gasped out as a fist collided with her gut. Panting Naru staggered back a couple of steps. "I'm not going to fight you Sasuke, I won't hurt a friend." Sasuke paused for a second before continuing with the assault.

"No, you have to be lying, you have to be." Sasuke said as if to try and convince himself. "You don't know my pain, no-one knows my pain," it looked as if something had finally snapped in Sasuke's mind; like the idea of someone knowing and understanding his pain is a hope he had long lost, and now for someone to finally say they did, he couldn't handle it.

In his unstable state of mind Sasuke began to prepare a Chidori on his left arm while running at Naru. Naru panicked, she knew the only Jutsu she had that was strong enough to beat the Chidori was the Rasengan. But she didn't want to hurt Sasuke; she didn't want to hurt anyone. Naru just stood there frozen in shock and horror; shock for not being able to do anything and horror that Sasuke was actually trying to kill her.

At the last moment some small part of Sasuke's mind seemed to realise what he was doing, but being unable to stop the Jutsu all he could do was move his hand up and to the right a bit. So instead of going straight through Naru's heart his hand went through her left shoulder.

Naru gave Sasuke a sad smile as she saw the look of horror that painted his face, before coughing up a mouth full of blood. Gently Sasuke removed his arm from Naru's shoulder and slowly lowered her to the ground by the water.

"I'm – I'm sorry," Naru whispered Sasuke was just close enough to make out the words. "Big bro- *cough cough* big brother I guess *cough* I won't be *cough cough* able to keep my- my *cough* word aft- after all." Finally Sasuke believed she wasn't lying, even on her death bed, slowly bleeding out she still wanted to keep her promise.

Looking at the sky then back at Naru's still body he froze.

'I want to live,' Naru thought. 'I have to live; I have to see my family one more time. I want to tell them I love them all and I have missed them. I don't want to die, I CAN DIE.' She screamed in her head and the new thing she knew Naru felt like she was falling.

Sasuke stared in shock, 'Maybe I really have lost my mind.' He though. You see when Sasuke had turned back to look at Naru the ground below her started to glow. Purple birdlike creatures in flight had surrounded the dirt below Naru, when the imaged suddenly did take flight. Sasuke fallowed them with his eyes until he could see them no more, looking back at Naru he was shocked to find her gone and no trace of the birdlike creatures.

Naru forced her eyes open to see what was going on, only to see herself, or at least her younger self. 'What is this?' she thought, 'could this be a memory?' she stared in wonder.

**Memory**

_Soft crying could be heard from behind a tree, letting her curiosity get the better of her Naru slowly made her way behind the tree. _

"_Nana?" little Naru asked softly. Squatting down to be at eye level with Nunnally, Naru put her hand on her shoulder, "Nana, what wrong?" she asked in her childish voice._

"_Hic, hic. Clovis said I was weak and pushed me over," Nunnally answered trying to catch her breath. Naru looked confused at what her big sister was saying._

'_Why?" she asked again._

"_Because I wouldn't knock down the birds nest in the tree," Nunnally pointed up to one of the higher branches in the tree; there lay a small bird's nest with a couple eyes. Naru frowned._

"_Well big brother Clovis is stupid." Naru stated and crossed her arms. "'Cause Nana is strong, Nana is strong in there." Naru pointed to her heart than smiled as if getting a great idea. "Wait here, Naru will make you feel better," Naru said before running off. _

_Naru ran through the court yard and house until she reached the study where she knew Clovis would be trying to beat Lelouch in chess. Bursting through the door, Naru stomped her way over to Clovis and punched his chest._

"_Ouch, what was that for Naru," he asked looking down at his baby sister._

"_You hurt Nana, now go say sorry or I'll hate you for ever and ever!" Naru yelled at him. Clovis looked shocked at what she said. 'She wouldn't hate me… would she?' He thought before grumbling and walking out the door to apologise to his sister. The thought of his precious baby sister hating him was too much of a risk to take._

_Lelouch sat frozen in his seat as all this was going on before shaking his head as Clovis left the room, Naru had used that trick on him before to, only with him it was to get an extra dessert. Naru knew how much her family adored her and she wasn't afraid to use that against them to get what she wanted. _

_Following Naru and Clovis out into the court yard Lelouch couldn't help but think about how conniving his baby sister could be, and at almost four year's old to. He could only imagine what she would be like at his age if she was like this already. Reaching the tree where Nunnally was waiting for Naru's Lelouch returned from his train in thought._

_Naru stood beside Nunnally her arms crossed and giving the best glare she could while Clovis looked like he really didn't want to be there._

"_Look, Nunnally I'm sorry I pushed you," he said in a rush._

"_And?" Naru insisted._

"_And that I called you weak," after he said that Naru gave one of her breath taking smiles to all of us before giving Clovis and Lelouch a hug, grabbing Nunnally's hand and running off yelling._

"_Come on, let's go play dress up." The all laughed._

**End Memory**

'I miss you,' Naru thought once again being caught up in the feel of free falling. 'I just wish I could have seen you all once again, just one last time before I died. I would like to see what you guys would look like now,' with that though Naru feel into unconsciousness.

**Area 11 – Shinjuku Ghetto **

Lelouch sat within a Sutherland giving orders to the rebellion who fought off Clovis's army.

"N group you'll continue you advance." He commanded. "Now than the enemy has five options, there move." The said to himself aloud. Looking at the monitor in front of him, Lelouch saw a sudden spike in energy before it faded completely.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

**Area of energy spike **

Naru had just appeared on the ground where many corpses lay. No long free falling Naru was brought from unconsciousness, the smell of blood and burning all around her. Forcing her eyes open to look around Naru noticed all the lifeless bodies around her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Little Sisters Lullaby?

**Little Sisters Lullaby?**

_**Area of energy spike **_

_Naru had just appeared on the ground where many corpses lay. No long free falling Naru was brought from unconsciousness, the smell of blood and burning all around her. Forcing her eyes open to look around Naru noticed all the lifeless bodies around her._

**Now**

Looking around Naru saw all the bodies, unmoving and lifeless. At least most lifeless, on her right Naru saw a body move, a women's. She had seemed to be crouched over something, as if protecting it. Suddenly a small child's head pops out looking around cautiously. _A boy?_ Naru thought _what is such a small child doing in a place like this?_ She tried to push herself up a bit to get the young boy but her body wouldn't allow her, suddenly a fit of coughs wreaked throughout Naru's body. The boys head flow around to her direction scared tears racing down his face, as if he was to find the devil where she lay.

Naru seeing the fright within the child's eyes slowly relaxed her pained features into a soft and welcoming look.

"Shh, it's okay I won't hurt you sweetie," she said in a soft loving tone. Slowly the boy started to come closer to Naru, cautiously as if preparing to run at a moment's notice. Reaching her Naru reached up and slowly wiped some of the tears running down his face humming softly. "See its okay I'm not going to hurt you."

More yelling suddenly came past along with screams and gun shots, the boy frightened dives into Naru's side crying heavier. Naru used her right arm and pulled him close into her side. "Shh, I take care of you baby, nothing is going to happen to you." Comforting the boy as much as possible Naru tried looking around slightly. Her light movements seemed to have caught the attention of a man on the ground. He seemed to be talking into a radio be for making his way over to them, not know what to do Naru tried to hid the boy in her arms before he could be hurt anymore.

Next thing Naru saw was the man making his way towards them falling forward, radio flying from his hand and landing behind a body next to Naru, the man had just joined the pile of lifeless bodies surrounding her, having been shot in the back of his head. The little boy in her arms seemed to finally go into shock at what was happening and started to shake. Not wanting to get caught Naru did the only thing she could think of doing at the moment, she sung a lullaby her mother use to sing to her:

"_You are a little prince, so sleep without a worry_

_A little angel sent down from the heavens, here just for me_

_So just close your eyes and rest you head_

_Let your dreams keep you in bed _

_So little prince what do you say tonight_

_Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning. "_

**Five minutes earlier – Lelouch **

"Anyone near area G, there has been an energy spike." Lelouch called over the radio. "I need someone to check it out, ground group K what is your location?" he asked.

"This is ground group K we are entering location G at the moment." A gruff male voice called over.

"Sir, there seem to be a young girl here alive." A young panicked voice called urgently. "She looks fatally wounded, and I can't be sure but I think there is also a young chi- *Bang*" there was a whistle and slight thump from the other side of the radio. Next a new soft, harmonic voice filled the radio.

"_**You are a little prince, so sleep without a worry**_

_**A little angel sent down from the heavens, here just for me**_

_**So just close your eyes and rest you head**_

_**Let your dreams keep you in bed **_

_**So little prince what do you say tonight**_

_**Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning. "**_

'That's the royal lullaby,' Lelouch thought. 'But only someone in the royal family could possibly know that song. But no one has heard it since…' Lelouch took a shuttering breath and closed his eyes tight forcing the tears threatening to fall back.

"Naru," he said softly, opening his eyes Lelouch remembered what the boy on the radio said. '_She looks fatally wounded_'. "No," he whispered making up his mind, Lelouch open the cockpit of the knight and took off running in the direction of area G while giving orders to protect the area and force back the Britannian soldiers.

**A.N: **Sorry for it taking so long to post and it being so short I've been in a tough and dark spot lately and haven't really been doing very many things I use to. Hopefully the next update will be sooner and long. Thanks, and once again Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
